


【名夏】时差

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [13]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 异国篇其三-回家篇
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】时差

“夏目，我们到了哦？”

没有回应，名取看了看副驾驶座上的少年睡得正沉。今天名取的日历上标着一颗红色的五角星，是夏目回来的日子，不过此时因为旅途的困顿他坐上车没多久就睡着了。猫咪老师还在八原，夏目在走之前曾试探性地询问他之后想回来还在继续呆在那边，但是被说「不放心你自己呆着特别是还有那个名取一起」，所以还是坚决地要履行保镖的职责。于是两人就去接它回来，顺便趁着休息日回趟八原也不错。

“夏目？”

又一次尝试叫醒还是没有成功，名取解开安全带，侧了下身子凑近了一些，但还是没什么反应。

那就只好……

感受到唇部突然升温且有被进一步入侵的趋势，夏目顿时就醒了过来。一看已经到家门口了，慌忙制止住了名取下一步的动作。

“名取先生！”

“抱歉抱歉，刚刚怎么都叫不醒你忍不住就……”

夏目揉了揉眼睛，九个小时的时差还是很明显的，现在虽然是下午，等同于英国时间的凌晨，所以整个人还处于一个混沌的状态。而一旁的名取看着他有点睡乱的头发和蒙着一层薄雾的眼睛，好容易才忍住了继续刚刚的吻的冲动。

“塔子阿姨，滋叔叔，我回来了。”

“欢迎回来哦，夏目！”

塔子阿姨打开了门，猫咪老师从房间里的某个角落窜了出来，扑进了他的臂弯里。虽然嘴上说着在八原一个人生活着很自在，实际上对于夏目回来这件事还是很开心的。

“猫咪老师没有给你们添乱吧？”夏目给猫咪老师顺着毛，遭到了它的一个白眼。

“哈哈哈，还好啦，除了有时候会第二天才回来。”坐在一旁看报的滋如实说着。

“老师！不是说了不要添麻烦吗！”

夏目不满地扯了扯猫咪老师的脸，名取看着被扭曲得有点滑稽的猫咪老师忍不住笑了出来，把手信放在了玄关处，塔子热情地招呼两人进去。

“快进来吧，我做了四人份的饭，马上就好了。”

有饭菜的香气飘出来了，肚子已经咕噜噜响了起来。夏目两个月的异国料理体验并不算太好，尤其学校里的食堂饭菜不是很合口味，结果塔子和滋直言他怎么更瘦了要多吃点。两人想去帮忙做饭被拦了下来，说大老远从机场刚刚到家要好好休息才行。好巧不巧现在电视上正在播放名取新片的宣传预告，夏目认真地看了一下给出了好像还不错的评价，名取笑着说预告只是一部分，正片更好看一定要看。

“夏目，游学感觉怎么样？”滋拿开了餐桌上的书和报纸。

“除了食物都还不错，那边的课程很有意思呢。”夏目揉着猫咪老师的肚子说着，似乎他不在的两个月又圆润了一些。

“如果你想继续读书的话不要有顾虑哦。”滋笑着摸了摸他的头，“你平时总是对我们很客气呢。”

“啊，暂时还没有这样的打算。”

毕业以后的事情吗……其实现在还没有什么想法，大概率应该还是会直接工作吧。夏目自己也没有去其他地方的想法，游学什么的短期也就足够了。名取帮忙摆好了餐具，坐在了夏目旁边。太久没吃家里的做的饭了，很快几人就一扫而光。

“夏目，我有个包裹要签收，帮忙去取一下吧？”

“好的——”

塔子端了一些洗好的水果还有餐后甜点到桌上来，笑着对名取说，“不要客气哦。”

“啊、谢谢您。”

塔子打开了夏目带回来的手信，其中有一个花纹精致的花瓶，把花瓶摆在了餐桌中央，修剪好的鲜花被小心翼翼地放了进去，似乎被鲜花勾起了什么回忆，塔子像是自言自语又像是对名取说着，“夏目那孩子——一直以来总是很客气的样子，不过现在看起来越来越开朗了，我们真的很高兴。”

嗯？是在对他说吗？名取犹豫了一下没有回话，只是认真听着。

“所以，真的很感谢你哦，名取先生。没有你的话，那孩子应该也不会变成现在这样吧。”塔子看了看向门口走去的夏目的背影笑容柔和。

“啊……要说的话，我也受了他的很多启发呢。”名取笑了笑，话说回来怎么感觉这话好像「夏目就拜托给你了」的感觉，虽然他的确很久以前说过「夏目就交给我了」这种话，不过当时更多是为了让未成年夏目的家长放心来着……名取思考了一下自己最近的举止，难道什么地方暴露了两人的关系吗？但左思右想，都感觉至少在藤原家里他和以往的表现并没有差别。

看夏目回来了，名取悄悄在他耳边问，“你是不是有事情瞒着我，夏目？”

夏目一脸茫然地摇了摇头。

难道只是自己多心了？

时差还没倒过来的后果就是由于白天在车上睡得有点久，晚上尽管已经到了平时该上床的时间，夏目还是十分清醒。猫咪老师还没有回来，大约又在和八原的妖怪们喝酒吧。名取在隔壁的客房，应该已经要睡了，明天一早还要开车原路返回。夏目尝试酝酿了一会儿睡意依然无果，这时敲门声响起了。

“夏目，睡了吗？”是名取的声音。

“还没……”

门被打开了，名取探头进来看了看他，似乎早就预料到会这样，“白天没忍心把你叫起来，看来还需要再倒一阵子时差了。”

夏目没说话，盯着天花板发呆。

“那么——需要助眠服务吗，夏目？”

“不需要了。”夏目把头埋在被子里闷闷地说道，不过名取还是进来了，夏目警觉地从被子里探出头来。

“别这么紧张，我又没打算做什么。”名取耸了耸肩坐在他床头，用无辜的眼神看着他，又想起来白天塔子对他说过的话，“塔子阿姨今天对我说，很感谢我能跟你一起——不过，总感觉好像还有别的意思。”

“啊……”夏目这才知道名取为什么会问有没有什么事情瞒着他，“之前你不在的时候，塔子阿姨来找过我，那个时候我就告诉她了。”

“诶——这可不像你的风格。”名取掩饰不住嘴角的笑，手伸过去摸了摸他的头发。

“至少对他们，我想要稍微坦诚一点……”

毕竟隐瞒的事情已经够多了，如果多说一些实话可以让他们不那么担心自己、或是为自己感到欣慰，那是不是这样会比较好呢？夏目也不清楚，但从塔子阿姨的表现来看，似乎自己做的选择是正确的。

不知道是因为终于到了该睡觉的时间点，还是因为名取在身边让自己觉得安心，没过一会儿夏目就感觉一股困倦感涌了上来，片刻后房间里只剩下均匀的呼吸声。名取给他把被角往上拉了拉，就慢慢走出房间了，关门的时候悄悄说了声晚安。

第二天早上，凌晨才回来的猫咪老师还在睡梦中就被夏目强行叫醒，塔子阿姨准备了很多食物放进了后备箱，一直说在回去也要好好改善伙食。得到了家属认可的名取显然心情不错，甚至主动抱着猫咪老师把它放在了后座。

“一路顺风哦。”

夏目摇下来车窗朝塔子挥了挥手。虽然入学以来总是很久才能回一次八原，但每次回来就仿佛从未离开过一样。经过了一晚正常的睡眠，眼下时差感似乎也有所好转，倒是猫咪老师被他折腾清醒了之后就不住地抱怨。

已经快要开春了，阳光刚刚好，夏目望着车窗外的天空出神，然后突然意识到两人在一起也快要一年了。

他稍微侧了侧头，看着认真注视着前方的名取，深红色的眼瞳里映着正午的阳光，没有了眼镜的遮挡，那颜色更加明亮了。

如果当初名取没有走近一步的话，现在会是什么样呢？

假设没有意义，他只知道因为关于两人的无数个巧合，才有了现在这样自己珍惜的每一日。

而自己，不过是一直以来顺应那些巧合，然后对这个人给予回应。

——这个仅此唯一的、能够让自己打开全部心扉的人。

END


End file.
